roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Venus (or Sol II) was the second planet in the Solar system. Astronomical data Originally, Venus was an inhabitable world, geologically comparable to Earth. Pollution caused by the Cytherians ruined the planet, causing storms of acid rain. It stayed like this for billions of years, until it was terraformed by human colonists. The terraformed Venus was covered in lush jungles, had an oxygen-rich atmosphere and a mauve sky. There were also metal seas on Venus. Rubies could also be found on Venus. There were the Churchill Mountains, named after Winston Churchill. By the 27th century, Venus had two artificial moons; Eros and Thanatos. Venus had an apparent magnitude of -3.5. In 2009, Venus was about 26 million miles from Earth. The mean temperature on Venus's surface was 735 Kelvin and the pressure was 92 times that on Earth's surface. One day lasted 116.75 Earth days. Native fauna There were at least three species of intelligent natives. One was simply known as the Venusians. Another was known as the Thraskin or Cytherians. The Wispies also lived on the planet. A type of Shanghorn lived on the planet. Other species include the Klakluk, Shrieking Blarosus and the Venusian Sporebeetle. The Museum of the Last Ones had specimens of extinct species from Venus. In its prime, Venus was covered in dense rainforests. Venusian spearmint could be harvested from the planet. Flowers were also found on the planet, some of which survived until the colonisation by humans. History Distant past Although generally believed uninhabited and uninhabitable by the scientists of 20th and early 21st century Earth, in fact several civilisations called the planet home. Circa 3 billion BC, the planet had a civilisation. The planet was ruined by the Cytherians, after they accidentally used up all their fossil fuels and produced too much carbon dioxide, causing a runaway greenhouse effect that caused the collapse of their ecosystem. They were forced to escape the planet or preserve themselves for when the planet was inhabitable again. Observing a temporary chronological disturbance based on a sudden instability in Sol in 1639 caused by the Eleven's stolen stellar manipulator, the Time Lords noted Sol II among the first three planets in the solar system to be in immediate danger. 20th century In the 1970s, Professor Logan claimed to have planned and executed a manned mission to Venus, but this was exposed as a fraud. Rudolph Steiner devised the Gemini Plan to bring Venus into Earth's orbit, allowing the planet's mineral resources to be economically available. This plan, which would have led to the destruction of Earth, was thwarted by the Third Doctor and Murray Stevens. 21st century In 2009, Wilfred Mott and Donna Noble gazed at Venus from Wilf's telescope in Chiswick. Wilf was certain that humanity would get there one day, and that in a hundred years time, they'd be "striding out amongst the stars, jiggling about with all them aliens". During Zoe Heriot's time, human scientists found flowers living on the planet. Space Station W3 had some aboard. Around the year 2062, the Eighth Doctor and Charley Pollard found Aristede, an artist prepared to crash his craft into the planet as an artistic statement. By 2075, there was a human colony on Venus. Captain Anastas Thrax and his space pirates hijacked supply ships en route there until he was defeated by the First Doctor, John and Gillian. In the 2090s, Lovell Platform orbited Venus, and the Genetrix probed its atmosphere. The Wispies were nearly killed by the Genetrix's atmospheric sifters, and the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald had to save its crew and the Wispies. When Mars was only just being colonised, Venus had the large city of New Paris and the largest oil reserves after Earth. The Stone family — Mary, Jeff and Andy — were residents. The Daleks invaded the solar system, targeting Venus as a way to outflank Earth and capture the needed oil; New Paris was devastated and the inhabitants enslaved, all bar the Stones who had been in the Churchill Mountains. The moist climate meant the Daleks needed lead paint to avoid rusting, as well as metal roads to travel on. Guerrilla warfare by the Stones impaired the Dalek occupation and caused them to depart Venus in their fleet, allowing the Space Army to wipe them out. 23rd century In the 23rd century, the Eleventh Doctor bought Bobby Moore's jersey at a Venusian auction. Also in the 23rd century, Iris Wildthyme and Panda attended a Venusian opera. 24th century Venus was used as a rubbish dump for a time. Humans tried to terraform the planet and the whole atmosphere boiled away into space. 26th century The Fourth Doctor had a pilot's license for the Mars-Venus rocket run. 27th century Bernice Summerfield visited Eros, the artificial moon of Venus. At the time, Eros had a twin moon, the warlike Thanatos. 40th century In the late 40th century, Venus was among the "Big Four" powers in an alliance against the Dalek invasions. It was led by Voccio when the Big Four decided to found the Space Security Service. SSS agent Sara Kingdom spent six months on assignment on Venus in 3999. In the year 4000, Venus was one of the key targets for the Dalek takeover of the Solar system. Roald of Space Security expressed an interest in watching the Venus-Mars games in the year 4000. In the same year, Mavic Chen ordered Karlton to take a party to Venus. Josiah W. Dogbolter owned a company called Intra-Venus, Inc. He owned the planet Venus itself, as well as Mars and Jupiter. Later history Long after Earth was barren and lifeless, another group of humans came to Venus and colonised it by modifying themselves. They later called themselves Venusians. Empress Vulpina awoke the Cytherians and after a brief conflict, the Venusians and Cytherians were able to live in peace. Unknown time periods A fleet from the planet Hyperion intercepted a Dalek invasion of Venus in Space Year 17,000, as the Fourth Doctor recounted to Davros. Venus was the final obstacle on a race course set up by the Eternals for the prize of Enlightenment. Susan and the First Doctor visited the metal seas on Venus. In his first and second incarnations, the Doctor visited Venus at least five times. When asked about her holiday experiences, Donna Noble listed Venus among the locations which she had visited. Alternative timeline In an alternative timeline, the Galactic Dutch Company had created domed colonies on Venus by 1983. Cultural references Venus was clearly visible from Earth and was considered a star by human astronomers for a long time. It was also the only planet in the solar system named after a woman. In 1970, a small cult known as the Venus People, led by Arlo, believed that God would return from Venus soon, and bring judgement. Venus was once the call sign of Mike Yates whilst on a missile convoy mission.